CSI: Break Away
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Four years have passed since Yuri and his family moved in next door to the Kennedy's. Now love is in the air as more of the group find love. However one of them is being secretive, hiding something from the others; what are they hiding and why are they hiding it?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: Break Away**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI story. It's been a while since I did one of these, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been four years since the Korzhakov's move next door to the Kennedy's. Due to them falling in love at the tender age of fourteen, Sharon and Yuri had split up a few times and dated other people. But these relationships always ended badly and they would end up coming back together to comfort each other over the failed relationships. Now at eighteen they had realized that they were always happiest when they were together and were still going strong. While Sharon occasionally wore contacts she had now stopped and gone back to wearing her glasses, mainly due to Yuri's comment that she looked even cuter with them. The group was currently at school, Sharon and Yuri sat together, she rested her head on his shoulder while he had his arm around her. Sitting with them was Sharon's fourteen year old sister Susan and fourteen year old Tonya Stokes, Sharon and Susan's cousin. Sharon looked around for a moment before speaking.

"Say, where's Sam and Holly?" She asked.

Sam was Tonya's twin brother while Holly was the sixteen year old daughter of Gil and Sara Grissom; they were all close friends of the family and therefore Holly was considered a cousin in all but blood.

"Don't know where Sam is?" Tonya replied shrugging, "But I think Holly is with Mark."

Mark Wallace was seventeen year old student who Holly had taken and interest to, they had been dating for three months now.

Yuri nodded, "Either that or she's still in the entomology club."

The others all laughed a little at that; while initially freaked out, they had gotten used to the fact that Holly had inherited her father's love of bugs.

It was then they saw Sam approaching, something about the smile on his face piqued their interest. He sat down, still smiling.

"Hey guys." He greeted cheerfully, they all returned the greeting and then Tonya asked, "What are you so cheerful about?"

Sam immediately looked flustered.

"Nothing." He lied, the blush on his cheeks was a dead give away. Tonya shook her head, "Nice try dear brother, now what are you hiding."

"It's nothing, really." Sam mumbled, Tonya however noticed something sticking out his pocket and grabbed it, Sam jumped when he realized. "Hey give that back."

Tonya simply smirked as she read the slip of paper.

"Hmmmm, a phone number." She stated much to the others amusement, "Who is Tara?"

Sam's face seemed to be doing an impression of a tomato as he snatched the slip of paper back.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend Sam." Tonya teased, Sam shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend, I only met her today."

"But she gave you her number, maybe she's interested." Susan stated, Sharon then added, "C'mon Sam, if she's interested you should ask her out."

Yuri agreed and Sam sighed.

"Fine, I will." He replied, "Just get off my back guys, let do things when I'm ready."

They all nodded and, after some prompting, got Sam to tell them what he knew about Tara.

While they were talking a girl of fourteen approached their table. She was roughly the same height as the twins, with shoulder length shiny blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Although still young and therefore not fully developed she had a stunning figure. She stopped in front of their table, smiling.

"Hey, gonna introduce me to your friends Sammy?" She asked.

Sam blushed as the others laughed at her nickname for him.

"S-sure." He stammered, he indicated each person as he introduced them. "This is my twin sister Tonya, my cousin Sharon Kennedy, her sister Susan and Sharon's boyfriend Yuri Korzhakov."

The girl nodded and smiled at them all in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." She stated as Sam introduced her to the group, "Guys, this is Tara, Tara Williams."

The others all returned the greeting, smiling.

'_So this is the girl who gave Sam her number.'_ Tonya thought to herself.

Tara sat down next to Sam and looked around.

"So, is this everyone?" She asked, Susan shook her head. "No, our cousin Holly and her boyfriend, Mark, aren't here."

Tara nodded smiling as she gently touched Sam's arm, Sam blushed deeper but made no complaint.

While they were talking Sharon spotted Holly working her way through the crowd and called out to her. Surprisingly Holly made no motion or reaction and continued onwards, heading out of the lunch hall.

"That was weird." Sharon stated surprised, "Why would Holly ignore us like that."

Yuri tightened his grip on her reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing." He stated, Tara nodded, "Yeah, she probably just didn't hear you; it is pretty loud in here."

Sharon nodded in agreement, after all; the cafeteria was full of people and all of them were quite loud. Meanwhile Holly had just parted company from Mark and had cut through the cafeteria on her way to the bathroom. Once inside she hid in one of the stalls and waited, making sure she wasn't followed. Nobody came in after her so she stepped out and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Crap, I can't let the others see me like this.'_ She thought desperately.

She immediately began rooting in her bag, just then her phone signalled that she had a message. She picked it up and read it.

'Where are you?' It was from Mark. She quickly typed back her reply. 'Going to meet up with the others.'

She continued to root through her bag and finally found what she was looking for when her phone rang again. She picked it up.

'Okay, but remember, I wanna talk to you ASAP.' She replied, 'Don't worry, we're in class together after lunch, I'll see you then.'

After he replied to that and ended the little message conversation she got work using the make up she had taken out of her bag. Once she was done she left the bathroom and returned to the cafeteria. When she made it she greeted the others and confirmed that she hadn't heard them before being introduced to Tara. She remained with the group, she occasionally joined in the conversation but they all noticed that she was much quieter than usual, as if her mind was elsewhere. By the time the bell rang and they headed to their next classes they were suspicious. They were certain of it now, Holly was hiding something.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Break Away**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Throughout the rest of the school day, Holly remained secretive, she consistently denied anything was wrong when asked and yet she was clearly afraid of something. Finally school had ended and Holly met with the others.

"So, what do you guys say?" Sharon asked, "Wanna go take a walk in the park."

Yuri smiled, "Sure, why not." Tonya also agreed and turned to Sam. "C'mon Sam, you can bring Tara."

Sam sighed, "Okay, okay, just stop teasing me."

Tonya laughed, "Sorry Sam, you're my brother, it's my job to tease you."

Sam merely grunted at that, Susan also agreed to come along. Finally they turned to Holly.

"Well, Holly, what about you and Mark?" Susan asked. Holly took a moment to answer, "Oh, um, no sorry. I can't come and Mark is busy."

"Are you sure?" Holly nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

Holly was about to head off home when suddenly Sharon stopped her.

"Holly, wait. What is wrong with you?" She asked, "You've been acting weird all day, scratch that, you've been acting like this for the past month."

Holly shook her head in vehement denial. "Nothing's wrong Sharon okay, just leave me alone, I just don't feel like it!"

Sharon and the others were shocked at this outburst.

"Holly?" Holly however began to walk off, "I'm going home."

With that she hurried off home as the others watched her sadly.

They soon headed off to the park, somewhat reluctantly.

"What is going on with Holly?" Susan asked, "She's never been like this before."

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, something's got to her, something bad…But she won't let us help, won't let us do anything about it."

The others were silent, none of them could think of any way to help Holly, especially since they didn't know what her problem was. Meanwhile Holly was on her way home when her phone rang, it was a text message, she read it and cringed.

'_Another one.'_ She thought dejected as she read the text, it was threatening in nature, warning her not to tell anyone or she would be hurt worse.

She headed inside and found her mother was already home from work. Sara Grissom looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter. That smile faded however when she saw the look on Holly's face.

"Holly?" Holly looked towards her mother and managed a small smile. "Hey mom."

Sara noted the forced smile, "Are you okay?" Holly sighed, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I was only asking." Holly nodded, "So where the others."

That caught Sara's attention the others were concerned about Holly.

"Okay, Holly what's going on?" Holly shook her head, "Nothing…I'll, I'll be in my room."

Before Sara could say anymore Holly left and headed up to her room. Sara was certain of it now, Holly was hiding something, but she had no idea how to find out, all she could do was wait for her husband to come home.

Holly was up in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror, she had wiped all the make-up off and sighed.

'_Just great, I'm either gonna have to hide or find some way of explaining this.'_

Shaking her head she turned away from her mirror and threw herself onto the bed, lying on her stomach, she began to read the entomology textbook she had pulled out, trying to take her mind off her problems. Meanwhile, downstairs, Sara was sitting; worried when finally she heard the front door open. Grissom was home. Grissom came into the living room and saw Sara; he noticed the worry in her face and immediately sat down next to her.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

Sara turned to him and sighed.

"It's Holly, Gil, I…something's wrong with her and she won't say what. I've noticed, Sharon and the others have noticed…But she refuses to say anything, I think she's scared but I don't know why."

Grissom nodded slowly, taking in the information, finally he sighed.

"I see, well, I'll see if I can talk to her." He stated, "Hopefully she'll talk."

Sara nodded but it was clear she had doubts. Grissom doubted that it would work himself. Still, he wasn't going to give up without trying, he hated the thought of his daughter being like this. He hurried upstairs to Holly's room.

Holly was still reading when she heard a knock at the door, she tensed,

"Y-yeah?" She called out, the person on the other side replied. "Can I come in?"

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure dad, come on in."

Grissom walked in and saw Holly lying on her bed, reading a book.

"So…" He began awkwardly, "How was school?"

Holly shrugged but didn't look up.

"It was fine."

Grissom pondered for a moment, asking a few other questions, about Mark, about the others, Holly answered them all quite clearly but still didn't look up from the book.

"Your mother's worried Holly, your friends are worried, I'm worried." He finally said, "You're not acting like yourself. You're usually much more cheerful, happy."

"Dad, I'm fine, really." She replied, but Grissom heard her voice crack.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Holly, please; look at me."

Holly immediately tensed, then her shoulders shook and Grissom heard a sob escape her throat as she turned to face him, her eyes filling up with tears. But that wasn't what horrified Grissom, what horrified him was large, distinctive bruising around her left eye. Someone had clearly struck her hard and gave her one hell of a shiner. It was clear now that Holly had been attacked.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: Break Away**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks.  
Guest: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Grissom stared in shock at his daughter's black eye; Holly trembled as she realized she couldn't hide it anymore and burst into tears. Grissom pulled her into a comforting embrace as Sara walked into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, Grissom looked down at Holly, "Holly."

Holly sniffled and then looked up so Sara could see her black eye. Sara gasped in horror and joined the embrace, comforting her daughter as she cried.

"Sweetie, who did this to you?" Grissom asked nervously, Holly gulped a few times before answered, her voice shaky. "M-Mark."

That single word shocked both Sara and Grissom.

"Your boyfriend?"

Holly nodded, confirming their worst fears.

"When, when did this start?" Sara asked, Holly took a shaky breath and then finally replied, "A month ago."

Sara and Grissom shared a look when they heard that; it was a month ago that they had started to notice changes in Holly.

"He…he wanted to…take things further…" She choked out between sobs, "When I said no…he…he, ever since then he's kept trying to make me…"

They comforted her as best as they could all the while realizing, to their horror, exactly what their daughter had been suffering through.

It took a long time for Holly to finally stop crying and when she did it was clear she was terrified.

"Holly, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Grissom asked, Holly lowered her head, "He…he threatened me, kept texting me, if I told anyone, he threatened to kill me."

"It's okay sweetie, he won't be able to hurt you, I promise." Sara stated, Holly nodded. "Thank you…thank you."

"Holly, we can stop him, but only if you let us take care of this, officially." Grissom explained.

Holly nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but, I wanna call Sharon first." They agreed and Holly pulled out her phone, ignoring the threatening text from Mark.

She called up Sharon's number. After a few rings she answered.

"Holly?" Holly took a deep breath and then spoke, "Hey Sharon, listen, there's something I gotta tell you."

So she told Sharon the truth, about Mark's abuse, he fears and how she was finally going to get help.

"Holly, do you want me to come and help you, I…" Holly quickly cut across her, "No Sharon, it's fine, I'll be with mom and dad, just…tell the others please, I'll call you later okay."

"Well, alright, later then." Sharon replied before they both hung up and finally Holly left with her parents to go to the crime lab.

When they arrived they found Catherine and Nick, having just finished working on a case.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Nick asked when he spotted them.

Together all three of them explained about the abuse Holly had suffered.

"I want to action against him, to press charges." Holly explained.

They were horrified by the revelations but Catherine and Nick readily agreed and they began to take photographs of Holly's injuries, including her black eye. She even gave a full account of how each injury was received. By the time they were done they were about to leave when they ran into Ed and Lindsey.

"Hi Uncle Ed, Aunt Lindsey." Holly greeted them; she noticed their expressions and realized that they knew about the abuse too.

"How are you doing?" Ed asked, Holly sighed, "I'm okay now I guess."

"I want you to know, you have our support, we're right here if you need us." Lindsey told her, Holly smiled at this, "Thanks Aunt Lindsey."

Together they left the Crime Lab and headed back to the Grissom's home. Sharon and the others were already there and immediately they hurried over to Holly. She reassured them that she was alright now and gratefully accepted their offers of support and help.

'_I'm not alone now; Mark can't push me around anymore.'_ She thought to herself, _'I just need to hope he gets arrested quickly.'_

With that hope keeping her strong Holly agreed to join her friends when they headed out tomorrow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: Break Away**

Chapter 4 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
AA: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah he is, well, read on to find out :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The following day Holly woke up, she was nervous. There still hadn't been any word about Mark being arrested. She got up and looked in the mirror, her black eye didn't look as bad as it had yesterday but it was still very visible. She knew that if she ran into Mark with her black eye visible he would be angry and she didn't want to be hurt by him again. After quickly applying some make-up to hide her black eye she got dressed and headed downstairs. When she got downstairs she spotted a note from her parents, they had gone to the crime lab to try and find a means of helping arrest Mark quickly. After quickly eating breakfast Holly pulled her shoes on and then her phone rang, two text messages, another threatening message from Mark, which she promptly deleted and another from Sharon.

_We're going straight to the park, meet you there?'_ It read, Holly smiled and replied that she would be there before pocketing her phone.

She looked around and sighed, she knew that if she ran into Mark there was nothing she could do except tough it out, so, feeling more relaxed, she headed out to the park.

She found the others waiting for her when she arrived; Sharon and Yuri were holding each other, their foreheads pressed together, lost in each other's eyes. Tonya and Susan were busy talking to each other while Sam and Tara sat on the nearby bench engaged in a game of 'suck my face'. Tonya and Susan heard her approach first and looked up.

"Hey." Tonya greeted, Susan smiled, "Holly, you made it."

Holly nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, I told you I would."

Sharon and Yuri finally came over and Sam and Tara pulled apart and both smiled over at her. Once Sam and Tara got up and joined the group Sharon spoke.

"Okay, looks like we're all here." She stated, "Well, let's get going."

The others all agreed and they began walking, Holly told them about how she was still waiting for news so they all agreed to keep and eye out for Mark.

They had only been walking for ten minutes when, as if she was cursed with bad luck, Holly spotted Mark approaching them.

"Oh no." She groaned. The others spotted him too, Sharon spoke up. "Don't worry Holly, we'll think of something."

"How did he find me, especially with mom and dad and the others looking for him?"

Sharon smiled.

"That's it, we just need an excuse for one of us to slip away and then we can call them, tell them that he's here." She explained, Holly smiled, "Great, I guess I'll have to try and stall him."

So she prepared herself as Mark came closer and she noticed a brief flicker of anger on his face before he smiled, trying to deceive the others.

"Hey, Bug Girl." He greeted, Bug Girl was a nickname she had earned due to her interest in entomology.

She smiled at him.

"Hey Mark." She greeted, silently praying, Mark nodded and looked at the others, "So, how's everyone doing?"

They all murmured replies and then Sharon's phone rang; she had set the alarm to go off at that time, making its tune the same as her ring tone. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh, it's dad, just a minute." She stated.

She then walked off to 'answer the phone'.

Once she was out of earshot Sharon shut off the alarm and immediately opened her contacts and called Catherine. She waited while the phone rang and then, finally Catherine answered.

"Hello?" Sharon smiled, "Hey Grandma."

She heard Catherine laugh softly on the other end, "Hey Sharon, how are you doing?"

"Grandma, this is important, I'm at the park with the others. The one we usually go to…Mark's here, Holly's boyfriend."

"What?" Catherine breathed, "I'll let the others know, we'll be right down, try and keep him there, keep him talking."

"Right."

With that they both hung up and Sharon hurried back to rejoin the group. They were still talking, although it was clear Mark was edgy and desperate to get Holly away from the group. He was obviously concerned that she wasn't keeping quiet. Sharon decided to stall for more time.

"So, I forgot to ask, how did your last date go guys?" She asked, catching Mark off guard.

Holly smiled, realizing what was going on and began to talk about the dinner in the restaurant and everything else that happened; omitting the beating she had received for refusing to have sex with him. It was then, mercifully that the police cars arrived. By the time Mark realized they were there it was too late. He was cuffed and being read his rights.

"What is this, there must be some mistake." He yelled, "Holly…"

Holly however wiped the make off, exposing her black eye.

"You're too late, they already know, and now you're gonna pay for it."

With that he was taken to the police car and driven away, the others crowded around Holly and hugged her, she breathed a sigh of relief, finally, her nightmare was over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: Break Away**

Chapter 5 of my CSI story.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yes she is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mark sat in the interrogation room; he was glaring at the one way glass before turning his attention to Brass.

"What is going on here?" He asked, "You can't hold me here, you've got nothing on me."

Brass shook his head.

"That's where you are wrong."

Brass then confronted him with the various evidence. Various testimonies from Holly, her parents and the others. Pictures of Holly's injuries each showing the progression of the abuse. Mark stared in shock before finally lowering his head.

"Okay fine, I admit it, but it's her fault." Mark exclaimed, "If she wasn't so frigid and just did what I asked her to do, none of this would've happened."

Brass sighed.

"You're wrong, there's never an excuse to hurt anyone, especially not a girl you claim to love."

Mark glared sullenly at the glass, Holly stood on the other side, nervous.

"Holly, you should've accepted me, now you've made a grave mistake." He proclaimed as officers came to take him away, "I swear, I will get you this, you won't get away with ruining me, I swear it."

He was taken away and Holly finally let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Sara and Grissom held her as she trembled.

"It's okay sweetie." Sara reassured her, "It's over now."

Grissom nodded, "He can't hurt you anymore."

Holly gave a shaky sigh.

"Y-yeah, I know." She whispered, relieved. She managed a small smile. _'It's over, thank god...but, looks like I'm back to square one on the dating front.'_

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
